Adventures as Lacesellers for the Varden
by freakylady67
Summary: Mikaela and Kelly are sent on a Quest for the Varden to sell lace among the people.  They are... well... not so good but they will conquer over evil and come out on top.  Maybe.  Ok.  Probably not.
1. The Quest Begins

Mikaela: Hello, you may remember Kelly and I from The War With Murtagh. Now, we're on a new quest!

Kelly: From the Varden.

Mikaela: Yes, they took our dragons and sent us to sell LACE!

Kelly: YEAH!

Mikaela: And now, we're wondering pointlessly around a little village in Surda.

Kelly: I bet this was all Arya's plot to get rid of us.

Mikaela: (Ponders it a moment) Yeah, pretty much.

Kelly: Well, let's sell some lace!

Mikaela: To that lady over there! (points)

Kelly: I don't know, she looks kinda poor.

Mikaela: Nonsense! She looks like she could use some cheapo lace!

Some weird dude I hired to be the narrator: So Mikaela and Kelly decided to walk up to the lady.

Mikaela: YO! Hey lady, wanna buy some lace?

Kelly: its cheapo and crappy!

Lady: I'll give you ten crowns for it.

Mikaela: 13

Lady: 12.

Kelly: 3

Lady: Sure, suckers! (Throws three crowns at Kelly and Mikaela)

Narrator: Devastated by this horrid first sale. Kelly and Mikaela begin to cry.

Mikaela: No we don't.

Kelly: We'd better listen to him, he's the narrator.

Mikaela: Fine.

Kelly and Mikaela: (begin to fake cry)

Different lady: Oh you poor dears I'll take some cheapo crappy lace! Thirteen crowns sound ok?  
Mikaela: That sounds fine.

Kelly: How about 90?

The lady who was going to buy lace: Don't push your luck kid.

Mikaela: She was just kidding; she would love it if you buy it at thirteen crowns!

Kelly: No I wasn't.

Narrator: In a kind and loving act, the lady bought the lace for 90 crowns.

Lady: No I didn't.

Mikaela: He's the narrator; you'd better listen to him.

Lady: Fine. (Hands over money in exchange for lace)

Mikaela: Ha Ha!

Narrator: I have special powers…

Mikaela: Special for you.

Kelly: We should go get some pizza, I'm starving!

Mikaela: Kelly, they don't sell pizza here.

Kelly: I knew that.

Narrator: No you didn't.

Mikaela: Oh just shut up you!

Narrator: That's it. I'm gonna use my special powers! Ncoeonadoamdcowhlvnornbgowmqoaifoj! (big puff of smoke comes.)

Mikaela: (sarcastically) OMG! We're all gonna die because a big puff of smoke came.

Narrator: No! your just going to choke.

Mikaela: Right.

Kelly: WE NEED FOOD!

Mikaela: No we don't. We just had lunch like 45 minutes ago.

Kelly: Oh yeah.

Mikaela: I have to go, see you all next chapter!


	2. Ra'zac Encounter

Kelly: Well, I think that we're going to fail this little quest from the Varden.

Mikaela: Why do you think that?

Kelly: Because we haven't really sold any lace.

Mikaela: True… we're still trying to find someone to buy lace in Dras-Leona. The people aren't really that friendly.

Kelly: Oh!!! Look Mikaela! It's the Ra'zac! Let's see if they want any lace!

Mikaela: SURE! That sounds like a good idea.

Narrator: Kelly and Mikaela run quickly up to the Ra'zac to see if they want any black lace for their cloaks.

Mikaela: Excuse me kind sirs but I noticed that your cloaks are rather plain. How would you like some lace to pretty them up a bit?

Ra'zac # 1: (in disgusting Ra'zacy voice) looks to Ra'zac #2 Will it make us look more human among the crowd?

Kelly: Yep! It will make your wildest dreams come true!

Ra'zac #2: How much for the lace?

Mikaela: 30 crowns sir.

Ra'zac #1: How much lace will that get us?

Mikaela: One roll sir, enough to border your hood and sleeves.

Ra'zac #2: We'll take 3 spools.

Ra'zac #1: 3?

Ra'zac #2: One for each of us and then one for master's cloak.

Ra'zac #1: Oh, I see. Yes we'll take 3 spools.

Mikaela: That'll be 30, 60, 90 crowns.

Ra'zac #1: Digs around in cloak Here, 90 crowns.

Kelly: Hands lace over There's your lace sir. Have a nice day!

Ra'zac 1 and 2: take lace and run off.

Mikaela: Wow! 90 crowns!!! That was an expensive price for crappy lace.

Kelly: Shhhh!!! They'll hear you and want to haggle!

Mikaela: Nonsense!

Kelly: Ok, what ever you say.

Mikaela: I hope that Arya will let us stay with the Varden now. We made a whole 183 crowns!!!

Kelly: I don't think Arya will be very happy. She doesn't like us.

Mikaela: She only doesn't like us because we're beautiful and she thinks that Eragon will fall in love with us someday and totally destroy the stupidest scenes in the entire books where Eragon is talking to Arya or about Arya or talking in general.

Kelly: Oh, I get it now.

Mikaela: Good.

Kelly: I see another person who might want some lace!

Mikaela: Why do you always find the people to sell lace to?

Kelly: Because I'm awesome like that.

Mikaela: Well, I don't think you made a good choice this time.

Kelly: Why?

Mikaela: Because it's an old guy who looks really mean and is coming from the direction of Helgrind.

Kelly: That just means he's religious. Around here they worship that rock formation. Yeah Miss I'm-so-religious, you need to learn to respect other religions.

Mikaela: Fine. We'll see if he wants lace. I don't think he will but you never know.

Kelly: runs up to scary Helgrind man Hello sir. My friend and I are selling lace today. It's quite cheap. Would you like some?

Mikaela: Please, sir, we'll die if you don't.

Helgrind man: Can I sacrifice it to Helgrind and burn it and eat the ashes?

Mikaela: Um. Sure.

Helgrind man: Then I'll take 40 spools.

Mikaela: The spools are 10 crowns each.

Helgrind man: hands over 400 crowns There. GIVE ME LACE TO OFFER TO HELGRIND!!!!

Narrator: 15 minutes later:

Mikaela 39, 40, 40 spools of lace for the man who wants to sacrifice to Helgrind.

Helgrind man: YES!

Mikaela: Thank you for your patronage.

Helgrind man: Any time I can spend money on beloved Helgrind.

Mikaela: (after the dude is gone) Kelly, I hope that the lace doesn't like, explode when he burns it.

Kelly: Why would it do that?

Mikaela: It's spun with magic.

Kelly: IT IS???? NO WAY!

Mikaela: Yes Kelly it is. Also, we're out of lace to sell. We have to go back to the Varden for more.

Kelly: They only gave us 46 spools?

Mikaela: Well, I don't think they expected us to live this long considering they gave us 2 cities to go to. The one we were just in last chapter and Dras-Leona.

Kelly: Well, we'll just have to go back and talk to Arya.

Mikaela: Yep, we'll be back to Surda before next chapter.

Kelly: Well. Bye everyone!


	3. Varden Homecoming

Mikaela: Well Kelly, we made it back to the Varden.

Kelly: Yep.

Mikaela: Why are we just standing here outside of Arya's tent?

Kelly: Because when she comes out, then we can scare the crap out of her and then we can laugh at her!

Mikaela: FUN! Except Kelly, there is one problem with that.

Kelly: What?

Mikaela: Arya's not in the tent.

Kelly: Oh, well then let's go find her and maybe she'll be able to give us some more lace!

Mikaela: I bet she'll make us sell it in Uru'baen so we'll end up dying or something.

Kelly: Probably.

Mikaela: Well… Come on let's go. I think I see Arya over there with Eragon.

Kelly: Let's drop by and say hello to them.

Narrator: Mikaela and Kelly begin to creep towards Arya undetected. They sneak up behind her.

Mikaela and Kelly: while grabbing Arya's shoulders WE'RE ALIVE!!!

Arya: (jumps nearly out of her skin in disbelief.) WHAT????

Mikaela: We need more lace.

Arya: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! How did you survive Dras-Leona?

Mikaela: Well, we just-

Arya: I'm assembling a meeting with some of the people who are making this lace and Nasauda. You are fools and I don't believe a word you say.

Kelly: OoOoOo! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the tree.

Arya: glares all icky and looks just like herself I guess

Kelly: Dude, you look like you just ate a turd sandwich.

Mikaela: No wait Kelly, she just always looks like that!

Kelly: Arya has that scar just like her mama oh wait, that's her face!

Arya: looks like she could rip the faces off Mikaela and Kelly

Mikaela: Arya's so smelly she could defeat Galbatorix by just standing next to him!

Arya: Begins to tackle Mikaela

Mikaela: Kelly, DO SOMETHING!

Kelly: begins tackling Arya

Narrator: Because Mikaela and Kelly were such idiots, Arya is now very pissed off and I can't narrate anymore for fear of what she might do to me.

Mikaela: NO NARRATOR GUY DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!

Narrator: Alas, Arya is scaring me so, I must leave.

Mikaela: NO!!!!!

Kelly: Mikaela?

Mikaela: Yes Kelly?

Kelly: I think we should just go to this meeting thing with Arya and forget any of this ever happened.

Mikaela: In between Arya's banging of her head into the ground Non… sense… Why… do… you… say… that?

Kelly: Because she's and elf and she's like a gazillion times stronger.

Mikaela: Good… point…Arya… I… surrender.

Arya: You had better not be lying.

Mikaela: I swear that I'm not!

Kelly: Yeah same here!

Mikaela: Please just let me out of this headlock!

Arya: lets go

Mikaela: Ah, thank you.

Arya: I'm going to assemble that meeting and you had better be there!

Mikaela: Don't worry, I will.

Kelly: So will I.

Arya: Good.

Mikaela: Oh and just for the record, Eragon loves me more than you.

Arya: No he doesn't!

Mikaela: Yes he does. Watch this. ERAGON!!!

Eragon: comes running Yeah.

Mikaela: Wanna make out?

Eragon: OH HECK YEAH!

Mikaela: leans in really close and spits in his face

Eragon: Oh my god you're a sicko!

Mikaela: Thanks.

Kelly: I think we should go before Mikaela gets our heads severed. BYE!!!


	4. We Have a Stalker?

Mikaela: So, uh, Arya in her anger and rage has put us in a prisoner holding chamber until she can get a ton of people to go to a meeting about our… How did she put it Kelly?

Kelly: Our idiocy and inability to carry out simple tasks with out irritating her.

Mikaela: Ah, yes, that's how she put it. So we're basically in a basement and locked in a room with only a small loaf of bread to eat.

Kelly: And nothing to do.

Mikaela: I don't have a clue what to do to keep the two of us from becoming so annoyed that we break down the door and get sent back in again…

Kelly: Oh! I know! We should list all the kinds of peanut butter. They do have peanut butter here right?

Mikaela: I would think so but you never know. I might get in trouble for a crossover but… Let's get on with it anyways because I'm desperate for something to do.

Kelly: Ok, I'll go first. Creamy.

Mikaela: Crunchy.

Kelly: Wow, we're done. Never mind that didn't work.

Mikaela: Oh! Let's try and name all of the- Wait. Did you here that?

Kelly: Hear what?

Mikaela: It sounded like a-

Narrator: Suddenly a blond girl fell through the ceiling.

Kelly: Brynna? How did you get here?

Brynna: I fell through the ceiling.

Mikaela: Well DUH you fell through the ceiling. How did you get here with us? You know like how did you know we were here in the prison?

Brynna: Oh. I've been stalking you since The War with Murtagh.

Mikaela: WHAT?

Brynna: looks in little belt pouch Want a muffin?

Kelly: Where's the chocolate muffin from?

Brynna: I'm not sure. I packed it with me I guess.

Mikaela: I don't care where she got it I'm starved!

Narrator: Mikaela, Kelly, and Brynna begin to eat their muffin.

Arya: walks in and has a look of horror on her face

Mikaela: Oh hi Arya. Did you get a haircut or something because you look different? Well actually your hairs terrible looking as usual so I suppose you didn't get it cut.

Arya: When I left there were two of you. Where is the other girl from?

Kelly: Oh her names Brynna. She's our personal stalker and muffin supplier.

Arya: Where did she come from?

Mikaela: Oh! She fell through the ceiling.

Arya: looks up at giant whole in ceiling YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!

Mikaela: But all of our money went to the Varden.

Arya: cracks knuckles Not that kind of pay you nit wit! _This_ kind of pay.

Mikaela: Ha! You were captured by Durza who Eragon single handedly whipped off the face of the planet. Do you actually think you can beat _US?_

Arya: I don't think I can beat you. I know I can beat you!

Mikaela: Oh yeah? Bring it on! draws sword along with Kelly and Brynna

Narrator: Ten seconds later.

Mikaela: While being suspended upside down with Magic Ok! OK! YOU WIN ALREADY JUST GET ME DOWN!!!!!!!

Arya: Fine. lets down

Mikaela: Now take us to that stupid meeting thing.

Arya: Why should I?

Mikaela: Because YOU Miss Attitude asked us to come.

Arya: I did nothing of the sort.

Kelly: Try and say that in the ancient language.

Arya: begins to choke on the words… literally

Mikaela: Ha so you can't.

Brynna: You probably just can't get enough people who will go against this! all three do puppy dog face

Arya: Ok you're off the hook! I got you guys another list of cities and some more lace. Just leave. All of you. NOW!

Mikaela+ Brynna+ Kelly: Yes ma'am!

Mikaela: Ok, well we have to go now or Arya will kick our butts. BYE!


	5. Are You Questioning My Authority?

Brynna: Well, now Mikaela got us lost in a forest on our way to Uru'baen where we're supposed to be selling lace.

Mikaela: It's not my fault I have no sense of direction.

Kelly: You see Mikaela; you are no longer fit to lead.

Mikaela: Are you questioning my authority?!

Kelly: I suppose I AM!

Mikaela: How DARE you? The story is called _Mikaela_ and Kelly's adventures as lace sellers for the VARDEN! Not _Kelly_ and Mikaela's-

Kelly: Ok I get it! Besides, the only reason your leading is because you write the story!

Mikaela: No! I lead because I can!

Kelly: Wait, who's in that tree?

Mikaela: I can't see, maybe he wants to buy some lace!

Brynna: DUDE IN THE TREE! DO YOU WANT TO BUY SOME LACE?

Guy in tree: jumps down

Mikaela: OH MY GOD! It's my brother! Blake, how did you get here?

Blake: I followed you.

Mikaela: Ok, I suppose I have lots of stalkers. Will anyone who's stalking me please show yourself?

Narrator: All of Mikaela's stalkers reveal themselves from behind trees.

Mikaela: Holy crap that's a lot of stalkers.

Kelly: You bet 'cha.

Mikaela: Why are you guys all stalking me?

Stalkers: Boredom I guess.

Mikaela: Ah, I see. Carry on.

Stalkers: Any time.

Blake: That was odd.

Brynna: Do you want to buy some lace?

Blake: Not really. I just want to bug you guys.

Mikaela: That's the whole reason you came down here?

Blake: Yeah pretty much.

Kelly: Oh this is just GREAT! What the heck are we supposed to do?

Brynna: Oh I know! Let's hit him with a rake!

Mikaela: That's a good idea except we don't have rakes…

Kelly: I know let's… Ignore him.

Mikaela: That's a great idea! Oh and by the way Blake, you look funny in Alegasia garb.

Blake: It's comfy though and I like it!

Mikaela: Sure you do. Now Kelly, Brynna, let's try to figure out where we are so we can sell some LACE!

Kelly: YEAH!

Mikaela: pulls out map Ok, so we went north from the Eastern most side of Surda and we went North for 3 days and now…

Kelly: Now…?

Mikaela: We're in Du Weldenvarden.

Kelly: What?

Blake: HA HA you guys are LOST!

Kelly: Shut up you twerp.

Blake: Make me.

Narrator: Kelly and Blake get in a slap fight.

Mikaela: Ok guys, guys cut it out!

Brynna: Want a muffin?

Mikaela: Sure. takes bite

Brynna: Good isn't it.

Mikaela: with mouth full Yeah it sure is!

Kelly: Ow! Man your twerpy brother sure can slap hard!

Mikaela: Yeah that's how I got this. pulls up sleeve to reveal black and blue handprint on wrist

Brynna: Owch.

Mikaela: Yeah I know.

Kelly: We're really off task now.

Blake: Ha ha! You're off task!

Mikaela: I have to go beat the brains out of my brother! See you all next chapter! 


	6. Hail To The God Of Tastyness

Kelly: Well now that Mikaela's brother is gone we can continue on with the story.

Brynna: Where did he go anyways?

Mikaela: He said that his sense of direction will lead him out of the woods. Go figure. He'll probably end up getting lost.

Kelly: Like us?

Mikaela: No. He'd never get lost as bad as us. I hate being here in the middle of Du Weldenvarden again.

Brynna: Let's try and walk the opposite way we walked before.

Mikaela: That won't work. Kelly forgot to leave bread crumbs.

Kelly: You never told me to leave bread crumbs.

Mikaela: Well then it's your fault for not thinking of leaving bread crumbs.

Kelly: I didn't know we'd end up in Du Weldenvarden though.

Mikaela: (crosses arms) well you should have.

Brynna: Well. Let's take advantage of our situation and try to find some elves.

Mikaela: That WOULD sound good if the elves had normal houses.

Kelly: Oh! I know how to find them. Mikaela, string your bow.

Mikaela: I don't see where this is going but ok. strings bow

Kelly: Ok, now knock an arrow.

Mikaela: knocks arrow Ok. What now?

Kelly: Do you see that squirrel over there?

Mikaela: Yeah.

Kelly: It's a RED squirrel. You hate RED squirrels.

Mikaela: scheming Yeah. Can I shoot it?

Kelly: Go ahead.

Mikaela: In slow motion (pulls back on bow string and releases arrow. Like 50 elves appear around the squirrel and one grabs the arrow)

Kelly: See?

Mikaela: Excellent plan my friend.

Kelly: I know. I thought of it.

Elf who caught the arrow who I will call George: Now what were you trying to do to this innocent little squirrel.

Mikaela: Kill it.

George the Elf: Why would you do that?!

Mikaela: Because it's evil.

George the Elf: What did it do to you that makes it evil?

Mikaela: It's a red squirrel.

George the Elf: What's bad about that?

Mikaela: Red squirrels are evil by default.

George the Elf: No. All creatures are good and never need to be harmed. You need to go see a therapist. grabs Mikaela by hand and pulls her with him in the direction to the nearest therapist.

Mikaela: Why didn't you guys do this in the War with Murtagh when we were trapped with an insane evil dude?

George the Elf: We were on a therapy break.

Mikaela: (sarcastically) Riiiight.

Kelly: Wait! We come from the Varden.

George the Elf: First off, stop calling me George. My name is Greg. Second of all, why did the Varden send you three nit wits?

Mikaela: We're selling lace to benefit them financially.

Greg: Ah, can I see this lace?

Brynna: Sure! After Mikaela, Kelly, and I are done with our muffin break.

Greg: What? You guys get a muffin break.

Kelly: Hey this is a VERY demanding job. We get ourselves in all kinds of trouble and we have to get ourselves out of it and then on the side we have to explain to Arya why we're still alive and we have to leave time to bother her. We barely have time to breath. So Brynna is our personal muffin supplier and we get muffin breaks to relive the stress.

Greg: Ok, you can have your muffin break ONLY if you give one to me.

Brynna: No problem. hands out muffins

Greg: This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM YOUND MAIDEN!!??

Brynna: I just found a huge bag of them and I pack them in the pouch on my belt. Why?

Greg: COME ALL ELVES!!!! THIS CHILD IS A GOD!!!

Elves: I thought we didn't believe in gods…

Greg: Taste this. hands out bits of muffin

Elves: HAIL TO YOU GOD OF TASTYNESS!

Mikaela: Hey I wrote her into the script! Don't I get some credit!

Elves: No.

Mikaela: Just for that I'm closing the chapter. I'll see you all next time. BYE


	7. Our Strict Vegan Diet?

Mikaela: Well, at the current moment the elves are praising Brynna and Kelly and I are sitting next to a tree.

Kelly: Do you know where I can get some peanut butter?

Mikaela: Sorry, I don't. Why don't you ask the _god of tastiness_?

Random Elf: (walks past and throws a jar of peanut butter at Kelly)

Kelly: Wow that was cool! Man if only I had a spoon…

Mikaela: Yeah that would be an advantage.

Random Elf: (walks past again and throws spoon at Kelly)

Mikaela: That's convenient.

Kelly: Yeah I wonder what the deal with that is…

Mikaela: Yeah… It's kind of strange… Wait look at Brynna! She ran out of muffins!

Kelly: Uh oh. This isn't good.

Mikaela: We have to get a closer look. Come on let's go!

Narrator: Mikaela and Kelly run up to get a better look at what's going on.

Greg: to Brynna Oh god of tastiness! You must make more muffins to satisfy us elves.

Brynna: But I can't cook…

Greg: Oh you are too humble god of tastiness.

Mikaela & Kelly: snicker

Greg: Come! Cook for us god of tastiness!

Narrator: Brynna is ushered to the finest kitchen in all Alegasia along with all the elves and Mikaela and Kelly to make muffins.

Greg: Ah here we are in this fine kitchen… Make some muffins god of tastiness!

Brynna: Ok first I'll need some eggs…

Greg: What!? You need EGGS? You mean these had EGGS in them!

Brynna: Um, yeah….

Greg: You fiend! We can not eat eggs! They go against our vegan diet!

Brynna: I thought you knew…

Mikaela: Wait! You call your selves the finest creatures in Alegasia and yet you can't figure out a simple muffin recipe! You fools!

Kelly: Yeah!

Greg: takes Kelly's peanut butter and spoon

Kelly: Hey I was going to eat that!

Greg: I can't have you guys ruining my vegan diet and that means I have to take this from you!

Mikaela: That really doesn't make any sense…

Greg: IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE! Now if you guys can't give us some other food that is delicious then I'll have to sever your heads!

Kelly: Wait your working for Arya aren't you!!

Greg: Maybe I am maybe I'm not!

Mikaela: OH I HATE ARYA!

Kelly: Wait, what if we can come up with some food that's equally delicious and Vegan friendly.

Greg: I suppose that would work…

Kelly: Have you guys ever tried Peanut butter?

Greg: Well, um no I guess.

Kelly: mutters Oh my god you guys are retarded.

Greg: What?

Kelly: I said oh my gosh why haven't you tried it before if you make it?

Greg: Because we don't drink milk remember?

Kelly: Oh well just try it. Come on. It's delicious!

Greg: Alright. Here we go. (Grabs spoon and takes a bite of peanut butter)

Mikaela: So what do you think?

Greg: It's delicious! Oh my goodness this is a gift from the gods!

Mikaela: But you don't believe in gods…

Greg: Well screw that idea! If there's something this good there must be gods!

Kelly: So am _I _a god of tastiness?

Greg: No. The last god of tastiness was a waste of money.

Mikaela: Ok they didn't spend any money but I'll go with that…

Greg: Is there anything else that you guys consider delicious.

Mikaela: Um yeah… pulls out chocolate from belt pouch Try this.

Greg: This is even more delicious! Where ever can I get it?

Mikaela: Um the Target general store in Surda.

Greg: To the Target general store! Oh and here's 2500 crowns for your trouble.

Mikaela: Thanks!

Greg: anything for ones such as yourselves.

Kelly: Ok, so now what are supposed to do?

Mikaela: Follow the angry mob of elves going south…

Kelly: Righto!

Narrator: So Mikaela, Kelly and Brynna run of into the sunset to try and find their way home.

Mikaela: We'll see you all next chapter! Bye!


	8. Behold The Glory Of Target General Store

Narrator: After long days of travel, we find out "heroes" back in Surda. They're outside of the Target general store along with a mob of chocolate and peanut butter crazed elves.

Elves: stare in awe at giant general store.

Mikaela: Yep it's pretty amazing. Now who's ready to go inside?!

Greg: I have never seen such glory in my life!

Mikaela: Well, call it glorious if you want but go inside so I can ditch you!

Greg: Yes, I think I shall…

Narrator: The mob of elves and our heroes enter into the glorious Target general store. Inside they find a giant white washed store with anything anyone would ever want.

Greg: (faintly like in a daze) Oh my goodness… This is so wonderful.

Mikaela: Yep it sure is now come on to the goodies section.

Kelly: How come you haven't given me any lines yet, Mikaela?

Mikaela: Because I haven't felt the need. Ok everyone! To the back of the store we go!

Elves: Follow Mikaela, Kelly, and Brynna to the back of the store picking up miscellaneous items along the way

Mikaela: Ah here we are the chocolate wall.

Elves: Behold in awe the marvelous chocolate on the wall.

Mikaela: Alright now get your chocolate so I can get a move on things!

Greg: But there are so many different kinds! Dark, semi-dark, medium, bittersweet, milk, which one do I pick?

Mikaela: I gave you Dark chocolate.

Greg: But what do the other flavors taste like?

Mikaela: Oh I don't care what they taste like just pick something!

Narrator: So the elves pick their chocolates leaving the wall bear of anything delicious.

Blake: walks up to wall Aw man they took all of the chocolate!

Mikaela: I see you made your way back…

Blake: Yep I got here… 2 days ago.

Kelly: Man your fast.

Mikaela: Yeah Blake, that is fast. How did you get here?

Blake: Oh your dragon Llyr gave me a ride. (Devious smile)

Mikaela: mentally to Llyr How could you? You fiend!

Llyr: Well, the Varden let me go and I couldn't find you so I decided to be your brother's dragon from now on.

Mikaela: I…hate… you….

Llyr: Oh yippee!

Kelly: Wait, if you found your dragon, where's Sparkelly?

Llyr: Oh she's decided to be your sister's dragon.

Kelly: Since when has my sister been here? Oh wait don't tell me. She's been stalking us since the War with Murtagh.

Llyr: Not quite. You see, she randomly stumbled in after a random moment, randomly.

Kelly: Yeah that sounds like Kacie.

Mikaela: Well that's just great, next thing we know one of Brynna's siblings are going to appear in the story.

Brynna: That would be strange…

Mikaela: Oh well, let's catch up with the elves. It looks like they're checking out.

Narrator: The elves accumulated a bunch of miscellaneous items along the way and have just finished checking out.

Greg: I came in here for one thing and ended up spending 100 crowns.

Mikaela: Well that's just the way things work at this store.

Blake: I came in here to get one thing and ended up not buying anything.

Mikaela: Oh poor you. Why don't you just go hop on my dragon and have a little party.

Blake: The only problem with that is your dragon doesn't like me.

Mikaela: Now why would that be?

Llyr: Man that kid never SHUTS UP! All I hear it chatter from him and when I say something, the first thing he does is argue!

Mikaela: Hmmm, sounds like him.

Llyr: Well PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!

Mikaela: Sorry, I can't. It's just his nature.

Llyr: Aw well its annoying!

Blake: And just think Llyr, we'll be together for a LONG time. (Devious smile)

Llyr: I'm DOOMED!

Mikaela: Yep you pretty much are. Now that we know where we are, Brynna and Kelly, let's go sell LACE!

Kelly: YEAH!

Mikaela: Well we're off to Uru'baen! See you all next chapter!


	9. We Meet Again Murtagh

Mikaela: Well, we're in Uru'baen.

Kelly: Yep.

Mikaela: And now, let's sell some LACE!

Brynna: Yeah!

Kelly: Wait a second is that…

All: MURTAGH?

Murtagh: What are you doing here? Get out! NOW!

Mikaela: (mockingly) make us! No one cares what you say or do.

Murtagh: I have a sword now!

Mikaela: I don't care.

Murtagh: Oh I HATE you guys. What with all of the onion garlic cheese curds and all…

Mikaela: That's RIGHT! I still have those.

Murtagh: Yeah well I have a restraining order!

Mikaela: You're no fun.

Murtagh: Good now leave me alone!

Mikaela: Wanna buy some lace? It'll make us go away.

Murtagh: Sure, if it'll make you go away. I'll give it to Galbatorix.

Mikaela: K, it's 300 crowns a spool.

Murtagh: What the? That's too high a price. Lower it.

Kelly: pokes Murtagh with highlighter

Murtagh: Ow! What's your problem?

Kelly: You pay the price. Now.

Murtagh: No!

Kelly: Pokes with highlighter harder

Murtagh: Fine, I'll take a spool.

Brynna: Good.

Murtagh: Here's your cash no leave me alone.

Mikaela: sinisterly Oh, I don't know if I can do that.

Murtagh: What the? You said you'd go away!

Mikaela: I had my fingers crossed.

Murtagh: Well that's too bad for you! Go away.

Mikaela: No.

Murtagh: I am a dragon rider you know, you're not anymore because your brother took your dragon. My power surpasses you!

Mikaela: snears Ha! You never learned everything from traveling with me did you? I surpass you mind wise.

Brynna: PUN!

Mikaela: Oh be quiet.

Murtagh: I can't believe your stupidity.

Mikaela: Well you better. This is getting boring, and since I haven't done this for a while, I'll have an argument with the narrator.

Narrator: But it's my day off! You can't argue with me.

Mikaela: Tuff luck it's your day off. I'm going to argue with you if it's the last thing I do in my living days.

Narrator: I'm will refuse to argue. HA! Now try to think of a loophole.

Mikaela: No.

Narrator: Yes!

Mikaela: No!

Narrator: YES!

Mikaela: NO!

Kelly: I think only Mikaela can have an argument about argueing.\

Mikaela: whips around to face Kelly What'd you say?

Kelly: I didn't mean anything by it.

Mikaela: You say you didn't but how can I trust you?

Murtagh: slowly starts to creep away

Mikaela: I SAW THAT! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Kelly: Oh great, she's spazing again.

Narrator: And thus this chapter comes to an end.


End file.
